


Benched

by WatsonsStressBall



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsonsStressBall/pseuds/WatsonsStressBall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty's glad of a chance to spend a long weekend alone with Jack. Jack is glad of an excuse to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

It was Columbus Day weekend, and Eric Bittle was looking forward to spending it with his boyfriend at his new apartment in Providence. Skype was better than nothing, but being able to see Jack Zimmerman in person, to hold hands, cuddle, kiss...and other things… well, that would be wonderful. Better yet would be getting to do that in a place where they could be alone together, away from the tumult of the Haus. As much as he loved his teammates, it would be refreshing to have some privacy, away from prying eyes and chirping tongues. Three days alone with Jack, to do whatever they wanted -- he could hardly wait. 

Fortunately, it wasn’t too difficult to pick out Jack from all the other people waiting at the train station. Bitty’s face was aglow with an unquenchable smile as he trotted through the lobby.

“Made the trip ok, then,” said Jack, smiling back as he reached out for a one-armed hug.

“So it seems!” replied Bitty. He dropped his bag and returned the hug as best he could while being squeezed into Jack’s side.

“How are things back at the Haus?” asked Jack.

Bitty laughed. “Lardo’s trying to keep Rans and Holster from scaring away all the new frogs. Apparently they have the poor guys half-convinced the initiation ritual involves giving them a Prince Albert with a can opener.”

Jack cringed so hard that he almost fell over, and Bitty laughed even harder.

They made their way to Jack’s Honda CRV and piled Bitty’s duffel into the back.

*****

Jack unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch. “After you,” he gestured.

“Jack, oh my gosh,” exclaimed Bitty, tossing his bag to the floor. “Your kitchen is gorgeous!” He turned, taking in the dark granite countertops and shining chrome appliances. “For someone who doesn’t even cook…” he started with a smirk.

“That’s not fair,” complained Jack. “I’ll have you know I cook for myself nearly every night of the week that I’m in town. I have a diet to maintain, you know.”

Bitty hoisted himself up to a countertop and laughed. “Honey, canned tuna and microwaved frozen broccoli is not cooking.”

Jack shrugged. “It’s consistent and nutritious. And it’s easy if you’re the only one to feed.” He opened the cupboard, grabbed a glass, and started filling it at the sink. “Want anything? I’ve got some vegetable juice, water...think I might have some tea somewhere that my mom sent over, coffee...”

“Nah sugar, I’m fine as I am for now.”

Jack paused after taking a long drink of water, then slowly smiled. “That you are, certainly.” He set down the glass and moved to stand between Bitty’s knees. “And here I haven’t even greeted you properly. What was I thinking?” He reached a hand out to Bitty’s jaw then and leaned in for a kiss.

“Mmm,” hummed Bitty. “About time, sir, I should say.”

They kissed for a long moment, Bitty twining his arms around Jack’s neck and pulling him close. “Gosh, I love long weekends,” he murmured as they broke apart. “Missed you so much, Jack. I’ve been looking forward to coming down here for such a long time, I can hardly believe I’m finally really here.” He clutched his hands into Jack’s shirt, and Jack felt lighter than he’d felt in weeks.

“Me too,” said Jack. “Here, that reminds me, I should show you something.”

He led Bitty into an adjoining room that had been full of boxes in the pictures Jack had sent. Now, however, it was much neater. A large-screen television occupied one wall, and a treadmill stood in front of it. A yoga ball occupied one corner, with a rubber mat rolled up next to it. Against another wall was a stand with free weights, and next to that was an adjustable weight bench.

“Nice setup!” said Bitty, admiringly. “Careful working out alone though, you’ve no one to spot for you, you know.”

“Yeah, that is a drawback,” admitted Jack. “But you know...that weight bench may come in handy for other things.”

“Oh?”

Jack grinned, and a spark flared in Eric’s belly.

“Yeah, I have some...ideas,” Jack said. “Tell you what. How about you make yourself comfortable?”

“How comfortable?” asked Bitty, quirking an eyebrow.

Jack’s grin became positively predatory. “I suggest taking your clothes off. All of them. Right now.”

*****

“How does that feel?” inquired Jack.

Bitty experimentally tugged at the cords that held him fast to the weight bench, pulling at his wrists, his ankles, his knees…”I- I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere,” he managed.

He could hear the smile in Jack’s voice. “That’s right,” said Jack, “not until I,” slapping Bitty’s exposed and upturned ass, “say so,” he finished.

Bitty shivered. He was bared to Jack’s hungry eyes, tied face-down to the weight bench, knees spread, blindfolded… In his head, he could picture what he must look like, and Jack’s intentions were very clear. He thought he had never been so aroused in his life.

He heard the rustling of clothing. “Jack Zimmerman,” he began, “you just had to wait to get naked until I couldn’t see you, didn’t you? That is just not fair.”

“Oh, your afternoon is going to be full of unfair things, Bits,” returned Jack. “I guess you’re just going to have to learn how to bear it.” 

Jack’s warm hands were on his shoulders, sliding down to caress his arms. Bitty could feel Jack bending over him, kissing the back of his neck, then his lips and tongue, moving down his back, over his right hip. He shuddered as Jack slid his hands down his sides to his thighs, then back up to cup the cheeks of his ass.

He heard a click as of a tube being opened, and presently he felt Jack’s large hands spreading him even farther open, a lubed finger exploring his entrance, and he gasped, squirming in his bonds. “J-Jack…” he started.

“Getting you ready,” Jack breathed. The finger breached him, pulled and stretched at his rim. Bitty breathed hard, and Jack’s other hand caressed his lower back. “I’ve been looking forward to this for ages,” he continued, “having you here, all to myself, seeing you spread out on this thing, ready for me...you’re going to love it.”

Another finger pushed its way into Bitty’s body, and he panted, twisting uselessly atop the bench as Jack prepared him. “He’s going to take me,” he thought, and he half expected to spontaneously combust, “he’s going to mount me here and take me, oh God...”

The fingers were withdrawn, and Bitty braced himself. But instead of Jack, something else was pushed into his body...something wide and smooth, and he groaned. “Jack…”

“Shhh…” said Jack. “Just...something to keep you ready for me. God, Bits...you’re so beautiful like this.”

Bitty really, really wished he could see. He jerked instinctively, but he was tied so effectively that it was no use. He was at Jack’s mercy, and now he wasn’t sure what would come next. He had imagined, fantasized certainly, and the two of them had found ways to pleasure each other before, but this...this was beyond his capability to anticipate.

Jack petted his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, then ran his hand down the side of Bitty’s face, tracing his jaw. “I’ve had this planned out for a while,” he confessed, and Bitty could feel himself flush down to his chest.

“Jack,” started Bitty, but then Jack’s hand moved back to the back of his head, and something warm and thick was pushed between his lips. He inhaled and smelled Jack, the soap he used, the male scent of him, and he moaned, feeling Jack push his cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, torn between struggling and eagerly allowing himself to be used. He could feel the plug flex inside his body as he shifted, and he breathed hard through his nose, trying hard not to come from the sheer onslaught of sensation.

Jack kept his pace even and slow, trying hard not to overwhelm Bitty, sliding his fingers through thick, silky blond hair. Bitty’s mouth was hot and velvet-soft around him, and when he looked down, he could see his lover’s wiry frame stretched beneath him, writhing in his bonds.

It was better than he could possibly have imagined.

Bitty whimpered and moaned, trying ineffectually to rut against the padded bench beneath him, sucking around Jack’s length. Jack held on for as long as he could, but when he began to feel the pleasure coiling in his pelvis, he slowly and reluctantly pulled himself out of Bitty’s mouth.

Bitty was flushed beneath the blindfold, panting heavily, and a thin sheen of saliva coated his chin. Jack was so turned on he could hardly wait, but he stroked the fringe off Bitty’s forehead and willed himself to calm down.

“Jack…” Bitty pleaded. “Jack...please…” His hips moved constantly, seeking relief for his weeping erection and failing to find it. Jack watched, transfixed by the sight of Bitty’s thighs, spread to either side of the bench, knees tied open, ankles bound to the base. He reached out and caressed one perfect flank, and Bitty keened, jerking helplessly.

“Bits,” said Jack hoarsely. “Not done with you yet, don’t worry.” He pushed on the base of the plug, rocking it, and Bitty gasped.

“Jack...please...I can’t...please…” begged Bitty.

“I’m going to take care of you,” said Jack, “don’t worry. You’re going to love it.” He grabbed a condom off the side table and tore it open, then rolled it on himself. “You’ll love it,” he repeated, “you know what I’m going to do now, don’t you?”

“Oh,” Bitty cried, “oh God, oh please, Jack...”

Jack grasped the base of the plug and carefully slid it out. He couldn’t quite resist the urge to push a couple of fingers inside Bitty’s relaxed entrance, curling them and stroking him gently inside. Bitty gasped and cried out, squirming and struggling. 

He couldn’t wait another second. Sliding his fingers out, Jack lined himself up and pushed inexorably inside, then held still to allow Bitty to adjust. He needn’t have worried.

“Jack Zimmerman,” gasped Bitty, panting heavily, “if you don’t start moving THIS INSTANT--”

Well, an order was an order. Jack pulled back and then thrust heavily forward, gripping Bitty’s hips hard and rocking the entire bench, Bitty and all. It felt so incredible, so hot and tight, that he did it again, and again, unable to stop as the pleasure spiraled through him. 

He slid one hand soothingly over Bitty’s back and felt sweat break out between his lover’s shoulder blades. Carefully, he worked a hand underneath, and moved his hand downward, lower, until he passed Bitty’s navel and arrived at his cock, wet and slippery with pre-come. He wrapped his hand around Bitty then, tugging, moving Bitty’s foreskin to slide over his glans, and was rewarded with a hoarse shout, seemingly torn involuntarily from Bitty’s throat. Jack gritted his teeth and tried to hold on.

He managed to pry his eyelids open and look down just as Bitty began to toss his head back and forth, clenching and unclenching his bound hands, crying out incoherently as his body began to spasm around Jack’s length. Jack practically roared as he found his own release.

He began to float back to himself as he felt Bitty start to squirm beneath him. “Bits...here,” he said softly, “just a minute...sorry.” He gripped the base of the condom and held it as he carefully withdrew from Bitty’s body, then removed it, tied it off, and tossed it away. Then he began freeing Bitty from the cords that held him bound to the weight bench, gently rubbing the tired limbs, before finally removing the blindfold and helping Bitty sit up. He took a small towel from a hook nearby and tried to wipe off the worst of the mess from Bitty’s body and the bench before getting him to his feet.

He led Bitty to the next room, where his bed was, and eased him down onto the mattress, brushing the sweaty fringe from his forehead as he climbed in beside him. Bitty nestled into his side wearily and, sighing, slipped into sleep, breathing quietly with the barest trace of a smile lingering at the corners of his mouth.

Jack looked down at him. The soft blond hair was damp with sweat at Bitty’s temples, and he could still see marks on Bitty’s slender wrist where it lay on Jack’s stomach. He reached out and traced them softly and smiled to himself.

The weight bench was definitely a keeper. And better yet, he still had Bitty all to himself for the next two and a half days. He drifted off thinking about all the ways they could occupy themselves.


End file.
